True Love A Story about James and Lily Potter’s
by NJ McRiley
Summary: by Sirius Black. this is a fallowup to my story Sirius' story. it is about James and Lily
1. True Love

**A/n: hey this is a story that continues from my other story **_Sirius' story_** I hope you enjoy this one also!**

**Disclaimer: I am not JKR nor will I EVER be her****…(****unfortunately)**

"_**I don't think I will be able to sleep. There is too much on my mind." Harry said now staring out the window. Sirius got up and walked over to a bookshelf and grabbed a book with a blood-red leather cover.**_

"_**I was going to give this to your parents for their second anniversary, but **__**Voldemort**__** got **__**the them**__** first. Here read it. It's filled with good memories." **__**Sirius said handing Harry the book, then leaving for bed.**_

**Harry sat alone wondering about what the content of the book was. When Harry opened to the title page he read** " True Love; A Story about James and Lily Potter's Life after Hogwarts. By Sirius Black" **He the flipped to the first chapter and read:**

Lily sat on the patio of her new flat. Like normal she sat in a lounge chair reading her book. She was nearly halfway down the page when a rock bounced across the cement floor. She looked at it for a second before going back to her reading. Not two seconds later it happened again, then again. This caught her attention. She went over to the rail and looked down into the face of a raven-haired boy who levitated a few feet below her. He looked up at her with his hazel eyes, which were hidden behind glasses.

"Hey Lily." He said smiling.

"James! What are you doing here?" she asked, with a smile lighting up her whole face. Her emerald green eyes seemed to smile with her.

"Well, this beautiful evening reminded me of you. Then I thought to myself 'James Potter, what are you doing sitting in your kitchen thinking about your one true love when you could be with her right now?' so I hopped on my broom and came over to see if you wanted to go for a ride with me. So… do you?" he explained, raising an eyebrow at the last part.

"James Michael Harold Potter. Do you honestly think that I would go for a ride with you?" She replied with a very slight hint of laughter on her voice.

"Well, Lily Marie Evans, I think you will."

"Well, you thought right, Mr. Potter, I would love to go for a ride with you." She said. Her eyes were filled with love for him. He flew his broom up higher so that they were the same height and leaned in and kissed her, she kissed softly back. After a moment they parted and he flew and landed next to her.

"Come on, you can ride with me." He said. She mounted the broom on front of him and they took off.

**A/n that is the first chapter of this story! Please review. If I get some reviews I will post the next chapter!**


	2. Sunset

**You know the routine! I don't own the characters…just the story line! PLEASE REVIEW!**

The evening air was cool against their faces as they flew for what seemed like hours. They went from London, to the countryside, to the ocean. Lily noticed how James' arms tightened around her as they flew over the ocean towards Ireland. Now rolling green hills were below. They landed on a cliff over looking the ocean and beautiful sunset.

Lily noticed a blanket on the ground with candles in the middle. A large brown basket sat next to it.

"Oh James…" She sighed softly. He took her in his arms. "It's beautiful." They stood there facing the sunset over the ocean. They were lost in each other's arms.

At last James broke the spell. "Shall we eat, my love?" he said with a smile. For an answer she gave him a quick peck on the check. They sat on the blanket across from each other. James started to pull out some food from the basket. The evening passed as did the sunset, and now the sky sparkled and glimmered with tiny diamonds. The meal had long ago ended and Lily and James lay looking at the stars and talking. They talked about everything; the feature, each other, work… Soon they found themselves on a topic both Lily and James had silently sworn they would not discuss with each other. Marriage. Lily told James that 'one day I would like to get married, if I found the right man.' She stated with a wink in his direction. _If only she knew_, he thought during the moment in which they were silent. Soon the subject changed to children. Both agreed that between 2 and 4 kids would be great. The air had slowly grown cold and Lily started to shiver even though James had put his arms around her.

"Maybe we should go back." James suggested.

"Yeah. It's getting cold and late." Lily agreed. "Plus I have to get to work early in the morn."

"Come on." He said, helping her up, then picking up the basket and blanket. With a swish of his wand they were gone (**the blanket and basket, I mean**). They got back on the broom and flew off. The ride back seemed to take no time at all. Once they had landed they stood there looking at each other.

"Would you like to come in?" Lily asked. She got a nod for a response.

_**James' POV**_

_It's now or never,_ he reasoned with himself. As Lily went to open the door he decided it was time.

_**General**__** POV**_

As she opened the door she noticed James wasn't standing with her. She turned around and didn't see James. She looked at the floor and spotted him.

**A/N hey everyone I hope you like! Next ****chappie**** we see why James is on the floor! Dun ****dun****duun**


	3. Yes

A/N: only the story line is mine... oh and this is sorta like a sequel to Sirius' Story...

"James what are you…" she started but stopped when James pulled out a tiny red velvet box. She then noticed that he wasn't only _on the ground,_ but he was _kneeling_ on the ground.

"Lily, from the moment I saw you, back in the third year, I knew I loved you. I know that I have been arrogant, pushy, rude, and a show off, but it was all to get you to notice me. My dreams came true in our seventh year, when I almost lost hope, you asked me to the dance. Since then my love for you has grown unfathomable. I know you feel the same. I want us to grow old together. I want to love you the rest of my life. So that's why I want to know if, Lily Marie Evans. Will you marry me?" he asked the last part in a whisper, opening the small box. Tears slid silently down Lily's cheek, making her eyes sparkle.

"James…I don't know what to say…" she said, her eyes filled with love as she placed the palm of her hand against his cheek.

"Well, you can say yes." He said smiling, with a hint of the fear of rejection in his eyes.

"Yes, James, I will marry you." She said. James jumped up and embraced her with a hug that made her loose her breath for a moment. James loosened his grip, then placed the ring on her finger. She examined the golden ring, an emerald in the middle, which was surrounded by small diamonds.

"It's gorgeous." She whispered before giving him a kiss.

A/N sory it was sooooo short but i thought it was appropriate so anyways please review because they inspire me to write more!


	4. Wedding Plans

**AN: I like to keep my chapters short…I know you all hate me for it but it seems to be easier to write it like that…anyway you know the routine… I am not JKR…

* * *

**

_Dear James,_

_We need to talk. Come over, do not reply._

_Love Forever,_

_Lily_

"James!" Sirius yelled. "You got a letter from Lily!"

"I'm coming! Don't read—" he called before being interrupted.

"—Already did!" Sirius interrupted. James entered the room and snatched the letter out of his hands.

"Sirius that was a personal letter. You had no right to open it and read it without my permission." James said, whilst** (an: I love that word!)** reading the letter.

"What's wrong? I've done this before and you never got mad. Something's up."

"Nothing is wrong." He answered quickly.

"Oh, yeah, sure." Sirius replied sarcastically, " I guess I was wrong, I thought you could tell me everything, seeing as how we were best friends…"

James sighed, "I wish you weren't so good at guilt trips. Fine… I'll tell you… last night I proposed to Lily and she said yes."

"Oh My Bloody Hell! Really?" Sirius said jumping up and down.

"Yeah now I gotta go. See ya!" with that said he apparated.

* * *

"Lily, where are you?" James called once he appeared in Lily's living room.

"In my room." She called back. James walked down the short hall and opened the door to Lily's room. What he saw made him stop and smile. It seemed he caught Lily in the middle if trying to put on a pair of pajama pants. Her silky nightgown was pulled up to her waist.

"You don't have to get dressed for me." He said with laughter in his voice.

"Oh James,"she said blushing, " you were suppose to knock." She put her other leg in her pants and pulled her nightgown back down over her pants.

"So what's wrong? You aren't backing out on me are you?" he asked smiling.

"James I would never do that to you…James I want to get married." She said looking him in the eyes.

"We are going to—" he was soon interrupted by Lily, putting her finger over his lips.

"No, I mean now." She whispered, her eyes looking all over his face for some sort of answer.

"Why?" he questioned, with a look of confusion on his face.

"James, I'm scared that if we wait to long we will be dead before we have a chance to… James I want to have a baby before it is too late."

"Hun, we don't have to be married to have a kid."

"Yes we do. James, I have been saving myself for my husband, not my fiancé."

"Really?" he asked smiling.

"Yeah." She replied, a grin spreading across her face too.

"Well then what are we waiting for? I'll go tell the rest of the marauders and you go tell three of your gal friends and get dressed and we will go!" he said hurriedly, leaving the room.

"James! Wait! I need a dress… I'll meet you at the leaky cauldron in two hours ok?"

"Good idea." He said walking over and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

**AN: do you like? Next chappie will have the dress search and more!**


	5. A Ring and A Dress

**AN: no I am not JKR…if I was do you think I would be writing this story? No I would be writing HP7. K?**

An hour later James was in a small jewelry shop outside of Diagon Alley looking at the rings. Sirius, Remus and Peter were trying, not too successfully, to convince James to buy one of the rings they had chosen, even though none of them caught his eye. This went on for at least a half an hour. James was about to give up his search when he noticed two matching 'his and hers' rings. They were perfect. A simple white gold band for him and a beautiful white gold ring with a pink diamond in the middle.

"She will love it." Sirius said looking over James' shoulder at the ring.

"Yeah, she will cherish it forever." Said Remus, over his other shoulder. Peter just stood there silently agreeing with his friends.

"We'll take it." James told the jeweler.

Across town, Lily and her friends Autumn, Megan and Jenna, along with Jenna's daughter Kailey, were in _La __Noce__ de __Jenevier__s'Habille_looking for a wedding dress for Lily. They had already gone through at least a third of the dresses there and had not found the dress yet. Most of them had either clashed with her hair or made her look like a ghost. It was nearing the two-hour time limit and Lily was afraid she wouldn't have a dress. She was just about to give up when Megan pulled out a dress and gasped.

"Lily… look at this one." Lily came over and looked at it.

"This is the one." She said smiling. The dress was white with a beautiful hand stitched design all over.

"Go try it on!" Autumn said, excitedly. Lily and Jenna went into the changing room. Lily stripped down and Jenna helped her into the dress.

"It's gorgeous on you." Jenna whispered from behind her. They stepped out of the room and watched the three others eyes light up.

"Wow, aunt Lily that look great." Said the eight year old Kailey.

"I love it too." Lily said, "now I got to hurry, cant keep James waiting can I?"

**AN: ****pics**** for the rings are on my page  
**


	6. A Wedding and a Honeymoon

**AN: I Am Back!! I am so so so sorry for the 2 year wait for this! I couldnt figure out a way to make this chapter appropriate for the rating. But I believe I have finally found a way! I am hoping to be able to update this again soon... I promise no more two year waits! oh and I dont own HP.**

Lily stood in front of the mirror, looking at her reflection

Lily stood in front of the mirror, looking at her reflection. She stared into the emerald orbs that were her twin's eyes. She noticed the excitement and fear that were hidden being the thick black lashes. As she stared she thought f everything that was about to happen. In less than one hour she would be Mrs. James Potter. The one boy she had hated her whole life had miraculously turned into the one man that she could not live without. It's crazy how things can so drastically change over the course of one summer.

"Lily, it's time." Came the voice of her best friend Autumn. Lily swallowed hard and looked around the small room once more. There was no way out of it now… not that it would take her much time to be found and convinced this was the right thing to do, that she truly loved James. She slowly walked to the door and picked up her bouquet, which was conveniently place on the chair beside the door. Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves she stepped into the foyer and headed to the oak doors that separated her from her audience. Remus stepped to her side and took her arm.

"You ready Lily?" He asked, beaming at her. He was to be the one to "give her away." Lily's parents had died just the year before, and therefore she had no one to walk with her down the aisle. That's when Remus had stepped up and offered his services to her, which she had accepted with tears in her eyes. It amazed her how the four boys she had avoided for years had become her protectors and best friends.

"As ready as I will ever be…" She whispered as the music started up and the doors opened.

James' butterflies intensified by nearly a million when the first chord of Lacrimosa Dies Illa was played. He turned in time to watch the oak doors open. His breath caught in his throat at the sight of Lily. She looked like an angel, who had come down from heaven.

Her curly red hair pulled away from her face and thrown over her right shoulder. Her hair was adorned with pearls and a silver butterfly clasp. The dress she wore was fairy-like and flowed softly behind her.

At one point, as Lily walked down the aisle, James caught her eye and he smiled reassuringly at her. Soon enough Lily and Remus had reached the alter. Remus smiled at Lily as her took her hand in his, squeezed it reassuringly, and then placed it in James' waiting and eager hand. Lily climbed the three steeps onto the stage then both her and James turn to the pastor.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we gather here today…" the pastor began the ceremony.

"Do you, James Stephen Potter, take Lily Mae Evans, to be your lawful wife, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, to have and to hold, till death do you part?" The pastor asked, in what seemed like no time. James looked into Lily's eyes and saw tears in her eyes, which reflected the ones in his.

"I do." James said hoarsely, nodding his head.

"Do you, Lily Mae Evans, take James Stephen Potter, to be your lawful husband, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, to have and to hold, till death do you part?" The pastor questioned. Lily's gaze moved from James' out t the crowed of people. For a moment she was quiet and both James and the pastor thought that perhaps she hadn't heard the question. Slowly her eyes traveled back to James'.

"Yes, I do." She breathed out, smiling up at James. Soon they exchanged rings and a kiss as a symbol of their union.

"Well now, by the power invested in me through God the Father, I now present for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. James Potter!" The crowed erupted into applause and everyone was on their feet as the newly-weds ran down the aisle and into the car that was waiting outside for them.

"Mrs. Potter…" James whispered in her ear, while smiling sweetly at her. He looked her in the eyes before brushing a light kiss on each of her eyes and the tip of her nose.

"Mrs. Potter…" He whispered again before moving his mouth the place a kiss behind her ear and leaving a trail of kisses down her neck until her found her sensitive spot at the hallow of her neck. She leaned her head back, exposing her full neck to him.

"James…" She sighed. This caused him to look up at her. The lovely expression of a mixture of lust and torment on her face made him finally capture his lips in the most passionate kiss they had ever shared.

"Mr. and Mrs. Potter, we are here." Came a voice over the intercom in the car.

James groaned against Lily's lips and she smiled and pulled away.

"Just a few more hour love… then we will have our privacy." Lily reassured him, patting his cheek lovingly.

"Can't we just skip all of this?" His pleading eye nearly had Lily going along with his plan. Before she could answer him their door was opened.

"Come on you love birds! You can't keep us all waiting!" called Sirius.

One Month Later

Both Lily and James had enjoyed their honeymoon. They had spent the two weeks alone on a remote island in the Bahamas. Their time had been splendid; in the mornings they woke up to the sound of the exotic birds outside their open window. James would wake up and watch Lily sleep. He couldn't get over the fact that the girl of his dreams was now his forever. Lily would start to stir and eyes would slowly flutter open.

James would prop himself up onto one elbow and greet her the same way every morning. "Good morning my astonishing flower." This would make Lily smile, to which he would grin devilishly before capturing her lips in a deep, passion-filled kiss, which would lead to a replay of the night before.

Once they were finished they would dress in their swimsuit and head out for the beach with a picnic brunch. The afternoons were spent either on the beach on in the bedroom (we wont mention what was going on in there). At sunset they would head out to a near-by restaurant to eat a cliché romantic dinner by the beach while the sunset. The dinner would consist of a few alcoholic drinks and a few dances. They would end up back in their room where they would participate in activities that any newly wed couple would do, all to start all over again in the morning.


End file.
